Sahabat
by Mikaela Williams
Summary: AU/Maka, sekarang, cerialah! Tersenyumlah. Buka pikiran dan hatimu. Dan kau akan menemukan hal yang menakjubkan ada di sekelilingmu selama ini/ DLDR. Thanks.


**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**It is Mikaela Williams's**

**Au/Lil OOC/ Typos/ geje/dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sahabat<strong>

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman sekolah yang luas. Dengan tas cangklong yang ia sampirkan ke bahu kanannya, ia memandang ke lantai dua gedung sekolah yang cukup megah ini. Matanya sedikit menyipit karena cahaya matahari yang menerobos sela-sela awan.

"Teme!" Suara cempreng sedikit serak milik Naruto membuat gendang telinga Sasuke menoleh ke arah jam tiga. Seorang pemuda berambut sewarna matahari yang jabrik tengah berlari ke arahnya.

Sasuke selalu menganggap pemuda ini menyebalkan. Dia terlalu berisik, banyak bicara, dan tidak terlalu pintar. Walaupun Naruto adalah temannya sedari kecil, ia tetap saja masih merasa terganggu akan tingkah laku bocah itu.

"…"

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Ah, dingin seperti biasa. Aku cuma mau bilang kalau nanti bakal ada murid baru. Cewek. Menurutmu, cantik, tidak, ya?" cerocos Naruto walau ia tahu kalau Sasuke tidak terlalu antusias dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya sekali lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. "Tidak tahu."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sambil melihat Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh. Menurutnya, Sasuke terlalu dingin. Dia perlu seseorang untuk mencairkan hatinya. Membuka mata dan pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, ada apa denganmu, Uchiha-_san?_ Di sini kau menulis kalau liburan musim panasmu sangat membosankan," gumam Kakashi-_sensei_ sambil memandang mata Sasuke yang kelam. Bocah umur tiga belas tahun itu menghindar dari tatapan sang guru. Kakashi adalah guru bahasa dan ia menugaskan muridnya untuk menuliskan pengalaman murid-muridnya sebagai tugas liburan musim panas.

"Aku sudah menulis di situ."

"Kautulis karena kau tidak punya teman di rumah? Hm, bukankah kau satu komplek perumahan dengan Uzumaki-_san?_" tanya guru Kakashi lagi.

"Dia selalu menyendiri, _sensei_. Aku selalu mengajaknya bermain tapi dia selalu menolaknya!" seru Naruto yang mendengar namanya disebut. Kakashi menoleh sebentar ke arah Naruto lalu menengokkan kepalanya ke arah pintu saat ia mendengar ada pintu diketuk.

Lalu dari luar kelas muncullah seorang guru wanita berambut gelap dan dengan gadis kecil di sampingnya. Pandangan anak gadis berambut merah muda itu liar. Matanya yang hijau dan besar bergerak-gerak dengan ceria. Senyumnya mengembang dengan sempurna. Rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai. Ia sangat manis dengan seragam mirip pelautnya yang berkerah hijau. Bisa dipastikan semua anak lelaki tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Gadis ini terlambat datang dari kota asalnya karena penerbangan ditunda. Dan begitu sampai di rumahnya, hari sudah jam tujuh pagi. Dan ia tetap nekat ingin sekolah pagi ini. Begitu yang diceritakan ayahnya," kata Anko-_sensei_ sambil tersenyum manis ke penjuru kelas.

Kakashi-_sensei_ mengangguk sambil meraih tangan gadis itu untuk menuntunnya ke tengah kelas. "Nah, perkenalkan dirimu."

Dengan mata tajamnya, Sasuke mengamati gadis itu. Menurutnya, gadis itu berbeda. Aneh.

"Perkenalkan, semuanya. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku pindahan dari Suna. Aku pindah ke sini karena mengikuti ayahku." Suara ceria gadis itu menyapa penjuru kelas.

"Apa pekerjaan ayahmu?" tanya Kakashi-_sensei_.

"Pekerjaan yang sangat membosankan, _sensei _bermasker. Percayalah."

Kakashi tertawa dan segera diikuti oleh seluruh kelas kecuali Sasuke tentu saja. Lalu tiba-tiba suara Naruto muncul lagi.

"Bagaimana liburan musim panasmu di Suna? Sebelumnya aku belum pernah ke sana."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Hai, sebelumnya. Liburan musim panas di Suna? Haha, kurasa setiap tahun adalah musim panas di sana."

Kelas tertawa lagi. Tampaknya gadis itu membawa keceriaan di sini. Kakashi segera menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk di belakang, dekat bangku Gaara. Mata Sasuke sedikit mengikuti pergerakan gadis itu. Namun bangkunya yang ada di depan sendiri membuatnya enggan melakukannya. Ia seorang Uchiha dan seorang Uchiha tidak tertarik dengan gadis aneh.

"Nah, tampaknya akan menyenangkan sekali melewati tahun-tahun bersama Haruno-_san._ Kuharap kalian bisa berteman bersamanya. Nah, anak-anak, ayo kita lanjutkan pelajarannya."

.

.

.

Sasuke mendengar ada langkah sepatu bergesekan dengan lantai karena sang pemilik sedikit menyeret sepatunya saat berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Telinga Sasuke sedikit terganggu dan membuatnya menoleh ke belakang.

"Oh, maaf membuatmu terganggu. Cara berjalanku memang seperti ini. Tidak bisa dirubah," jawab si pemilik sepatu sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasuke diam sambil kembali memandang buku yang dia baca.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca?" tanya Sakura, pemilik sepatu tadi. Ia segera duduk di meja Sasuke dan memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat sampul buku yang dibaca Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu!" sahut Sasuke ketus sambil bangkit dan berjalan keluar kelas. Sakura terkejut dan dengan segera mengikuti.

"Eh, kenapa kau pergi? Kau aneh sekali," kata Sakura jujur. Ia terus mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke yang sepertinya menuju ke taman belakang sekolah yang asri dengan pohon sakura yang berguguran karena musim gugur sudah mau tiba.

Setibanya di sana, Sasuke segera merebahkan dirinya di bawah salah satu pohon sakura yangmulai merapuh. Angin musim gugur yang dingin sesekali membelai wajahnya dan menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura dengan lembut.

"Kausuka ada di sini, ya? Hm, di sini memang menyenangkan sekali. Suasananya sangat asri dan sejuk. Aku berpikir, kenapa tidak banyak anak di sini, ya?" Sebuah suara yang familiar lagi-lagi terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Pria muda itu terduduk dan mendapati Sakura sudah duduk di sampingnya sambil menengadah merasakan hembusan angin yang lembut.

"Untuk apa kaumengikutiku?" tanya Sasuke ketus. Ia mulai dibuat sebal akan gadis ini. Dia berisik seperti yang lain. Sok perhatian padahal tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Eh, aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Namamu Sasuke Uchiha, kan? Kau duduk paling depan sendiri. Omong-omong, kenapa kau tidak bermain bersama yang lain?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tidak tertarik."

"Kenapa? Berteman, kan, menyengkan? Apalagi tadi aku melihat ada beberapa teman yang mengajakmu bermain, tapi kau menolaknya."

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Tidak tertarik ya tidak tertarik!" Sasuke mendengus kesal lalu meraih bukunya yang tadi ia taruh di atas dadanya dan beranjak pergi dari situ. Gadis ini mengacaukan segalanya.

Sakura ikut berdiri, namun kali ini dia hanya diam memandang punggung Sasuke. "Hidup dalam kesendirian, kan, tidak enak."

"Terserah!"

Sasuke sudah benar-benar kesal. Ia berjalan cepat menuju ke mana saja asal bisa terhindar dari gadis itu. Dihiraukannya beberapa tamannya yang mengajaknya bermain sepak bola bersama. Dan Sakura hanya memandang itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya yang besar dan mendapati rumahnya kosong. Dia menutup pintu dengan pelan dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan sebuah kamar. Ia memandangi kamar itu dengan tatapannya yang datar. Lalu dengan pelan, ia membuka pintu kamar itu. Kesunyian menyambutnya. Tampak kelambu putih bergoyang pelan tertiup angin yang masuk lewat kisi-kisi jendela. Sasuke memasuki kamar itu sambil melihat ke sebuah foto yang terpasang di sebuah meja belajar yang berdebu.

Uchiha Itachi. Kakak tersayangnya.

"Kakak bodoh." Pelan Sasuke berkata sambil memandangi foto itu. "Kakak bodoh karena berteman dengan orang seperti itu. Kita tidak membutuhkan mereka. Kita tidak butuh teman. Apalagi yang tidak berguna macam mereka."

Sunyi lagi yang menemani Sasuke. Pemuda berambut biru dongker itu mengambil foto berbingkai itu dari mejanya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

BRAK!

"KAKAK BODOH!"

Foto itu hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

Olah raga kali ini diadakan di ruang tertutup. Basket. Cuaca yang dingin membuat pak guru memutuskan untuk olahraga _indoor_ saja.

Sasuke menolak ajakan Naruto untuk melakukan pemanasan bersama. Baginya, selama bisa melakukan sendiri, kenapa harus bersama orang lain? Pandangannya menyapu tajam seluruh lapangan basket. Di sudut lapangan, Sasuke bisa melihat gadis merah jambu itu duduk meringkuk di sana. Ia belum ganti baju.

"Katanya Sakura sedikit sakit, makanya dia tidak ikut pelajaran olahraga." Bisikkan salah satu temannya yang tidak sengaja terdengar membuat Sasuke mengetahui alasannya. Gadis energik seperti dia bisa sakit? Mengejutkan.

"Nah, anak-anak. Walaupun dingin, kita harus tetap bersemangat. Ayo, untuk pelajaran olahraga, kali ini saja, kita keluarkan semangat masa muda kalian. Ayoooo!" teriak Guy-_sensei_ bersemangat seperti biasa.

"Setiap pelajaran olahraga juga dia selalu berkata seperti itu," gumam Kiba dengan nada malas dan disambut teman-temannya dengan tawa pelan.

"Teme, nanti kau satu kelompok denganku, ya?" bisik Naruto yang mulai me-_reserve_ Sasuke yang lumayan jago dalam olahraga basket. Sasuke malas untuk menolak jadi ia hanya menggumamkan kata _hn_.

"Wah, kalau begitu nanti kita harus bekerja sama, ya?"

"…"

Pembicaraan mereka (atau Naruto saja yang bicara) akhirnya terpotong karena peluit dibunyikan tanda mereka memulai pelajaran. Setelah beberapa arahan, akhirnya pertandingan dimulai.

Sakura menjerit histeris bersama anak perempuan lain yang melihat anak cowok bertanding basket. Menurutnya, permainan Sasuke sangat bagus. Hanya saja kelihatan sekali kalau _skill_ Sasuke sangat menonjol dari yang lain. Dan ia terlihat berambisi untuk memenangkan pertandingan. Terkadang Sakura bisa membaca raut wajah Sasuke kalau dia kesal karena teman-temannya tidak sejago dia.

"_Three point shoot _saja tidak bisa!" gerutu Sasuke pelan sambil duduk di pinggir lapangan dan meminum dengan cepat air berisotoniknya. Sakura menghampiri pamuda itu.

"Kau seharusnya harus bisa bekerja sama. Mereka tidak segesit kau. Ini hanya pertandingan persahabatan antar teman sekelas. Tidak seharunya kau terlalu terbawa emosi seperti itu," ujar Sakura panjang lebar sambil duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Segala sesuatu itu harus sempurna."

"Tapi kan itu sempurna menurutmu. Menurutku, asalkan kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, itu baru yang dinamakan sempurna."

"Terserah apa katamu."

Sakura terdiam memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang mengusapkan handuk kecil ke tengkuknya. "Kau sangat beruntung, Sasuke-_kun._"

Sasuke menoleh tidak mengerti. Apalagi ditambahi dengan embel-embel _kun_. Dasar gadis aneh.

.

.

.

Sakura semakin dekat dengan Sasuke. Gadis itu mencoba mengikuti Sasuke kemanapun walau yang diikuti jelas merasa sangat terganggu. Namun gadis itu sangat gigih. Ia sangat ingin berteman dengan Sasuke.

"Hey, pernah mendengar pepatah, gajah di pelupuk mata tak tampak sedangkan kuman di seberang lautan tampak?" tanya Sakura sambil melahap onigirinya.

"Hn."

"Artinya apa?"

"Artinya kau senang membesar-besarkan masalah yang kecil dan melupakan masalah yang sebenarnya besar," jawab Sasuke sambil terus membaca bukunya. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak melarang Sakura mengikutinya lagi. Percuma.

"Eh, bukankah artinya kau tidak menyadari ada sesuatu yang besar di hadapanmu dan malah mengharapkan sesuatu yang samar di kejauhan?" tanya Sakura sambil mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Terserah apa katamu."

"Hn." Sakura memakan onigirinya dengan lahap. Ia lalu memiringkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke yang sedang asyik membaca buku. Dilihat dari samping, Sasuke tampan sekali. Apalagi dengan angin yang menerbangkan rambut potongan pantat ayamnya.

"Kau tampan sekali, Sasuke-_kun_."

"A-apa?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura dari bukunya. Sebenarnya bukan baru kali ini ia dibilang tampan. Namun entah mengapa ini mampu untuk membuat pipinya memerah.

"Semua tahu itu."

"Ah, ternyata kau ini narsis!" seru Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. "Tahu begitu aku tidak mau memujimu."

"…"

"Kau mau onigiri ini? Enak sekali, lho. Aku yang membuatnya sendiri."

Sebenarnya Sasuke enggan. Namun karena Sasuke tidak pernah membawa bekal makanan apapun di sekolah, ia kelaparan. Dan karena itulah, ia memutuskan untuk menerimanya. Apalagi ia melihat ada selipan tomat di sana.

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama…"

Dan siang itu dihabiskan oleh mereka berdua dengan keheningan yang syahdu dan kunyahan onigiri pelan-pelan.

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi kakakmu meninggal karena over dosis bersama teman-temannya yang suka memakai narkoba?" tanya Sakura polos. Ia telah memaksa Sasuke untuk datang ke rumah Sasuke. Dan kini, rumah yang biasa tenang itu terdengar sedikit berisik karena suara langkah kaki Sakura yang sedikit diseret.

"Hn."

"Kasihan sekali. Tapi kau tidak, kan?"

"Maka dari itu aku tidak suka berteman. Mereka hanya akan memberi pengaruh buruk."

Mata Sakura membelalak. "Eh, kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Karena itulah kenyataannya."

"Kau ini terlalu _introvert_. Kupikir tidak semuanya begitu. Naruto, misalnya. Dia sangat baik."

"…" _berteman saja dengannya kalau begitu._

"Rumahmu sepi sekali. Di mana orang tuamu?"

"Mereka bekerja."

"Di luar kota?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu luar negeri?"

"Di kota ini. Namun mereka baru pulang larut malam."

"Oh."

Sakura lalu mengintip kamar Sasuke."Ini kamarmu?" Ia membuka sedikit kamar itu. "Luas juga."

"Jangan masuk!" larang Sasuke seraya ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu dengan segera. Walaupun di Jepang sudah biasa membiarkan teman, baik lelaki atau perempuan, masuk ke kamar. Apalagi mereka baru tiga belas tahun. Tapi Sasuke tetap tidak senang wilayah pribadinya terusik. Ia paling tidak senang barang pribadinya diganggu oleh siapapun.

.

.

.

"Keluargaku harmonis. Ibuku sangat sayang kepadaku. Hanya saja ayah jarang pulang karena ia pekerja keras," kata Sakura dengan bersemangat menceritakan kehidupannya walaupun tidak diminta oleh Sasuke. Sekarang mereka ada di ruang tamu.

"Kau beruntung."

"Tidak juga."

Sasuke mamandang Sakura.

Sakura terlihat gelagapan. "Maksudku, tidak ada orang yang sempurna, kan, kehidupannya?"

"Hn."

.

.

.

Sasuke sendiri kali ini di halaman belakang sekolah. Walaupun ia sedikit lega tidak ada yang mengikuti, rasanya aneh juga gadis itu tidak ada di sekitar.

Ia kembali membuka buku kesayangannya. Ia sudah membaca buku itu ratusan kali. Bahkan tidak terhitung. Itu adalah buku milik Itachi tentang ilmu kedokteran. Sayang sekali Itachi sendiri tidak bisa menghindari dirinya dari bahaya narkoba.

Angin yang terus-terusan membelai membuatnya sedikit mengantuk. Lalu ia menguap sejenak, menyandarkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya ke batang pohon sakura yang mulai gundul, dan tertidur dengan bukunya tergeletak di sampingnya.

.

.

.

"APA MAKSUDMU, HAH?" bentak Sasuke dengan suara keras kepada Sakura begitu ia terbangun dan mendapati Sakura tengah membaca buku kesayangannya. Itu adalah peninggalan dari Itachi dan tidak boleh ada orang lain yang boleh menyentuhnya. Ia sudah mencoba sabar akan kelakuan gadis itu yang terus menerus mengikutinya. Namun perbuatannya kali ini membuatnya marah. Buku itu adalah barang pribadi. Bukan hanya catatan membosankan tentang ilmu kedokteran. Tapi juga catatan pribadinya pada halaman kosong yang ada di buku itu.

Dan Sakura membacanya?

"Ma-maafkan aku…" Sakura menunduk dalam dengan mata yang memerah dan tubuh menggigil karena takut. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke semarah ini sebelumnya.

"KAU!" Sasuke menatap gadis itu tajam. Suaranya meninggi. "Ada lebih dari tiga puluh anak di kelas dan kenapa kau hanya mengikutiku? Pergi dariku dan jangan pernah dekati aku lagi. Sejujurnya aku sudah muak denganmu! Kau gadis yang meyebalkan!"

Bibir Sakura bergetar. Ia tampak akan mengatakan sesuatu dan akhirnya hanya diam. Ia lalu berlari menjauh. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam dengan amarah yang memuncak.

Buku itu, adalah sekaligus curahan hatinya yang kesepian. Yah, dia akui. Dia kesepian. Dan buku itu penuh dengan catatan-catatan kelemahannya. Dan akan sangat memalukan bagi seorang Uchiha sepertinya jika rahasianya terbongkar. Apalagi oleh seorang gadis aneh itu.

"_Kuso!_"

.

.

.

"Eh, benarkah? Kemarin siang ada kecelakaan di depan sekolah kita?"

"Iya. Yang tertabrak adalah seorang gadis. Sepertinya ia terburu-buru karena ia berlari menyeberangi jalan hingga ia tidak memperhatikan kiri kanan."

Telinga Sasuke berdiri mendengar berita itu. Kecelakaan? Seorang gadis berlari dengan terburu-buru? Deg. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"Gadis itu meninggal. Sayang sekali. Padahal ia sangat cantik."

Kali ini dada Sasuke benar-benar sakit. Ia memandang seluruh ruangan kelas dan belum mendapati Sakura yang biasanya datang paling pagi. Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Tidak mungkin dia…

Dengan tergesa Sasuke beranjak keluar kelas. Ia juga tidak tahu mau kemana yang jelas ia harus keluar kelas. Menghindari berita buruk yang mungkin saja bisa terjadi.

BRUK!

"Aduduuhh, Sasuke-_kun?_"

Deg!

"Sakura?"

"I-iya… kenapa denganmu?"

Entah mengapa Sasuke tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Lagi-lagi gadis ini membuat kepalanya pusing. Gadis ini selalu bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang daripada biasanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kukira kau sudah mati."

"Eh, mati?"

"Ada tabrakan kemarin di depan sekolah. Kukira itu kau."

Ada tawa muncul di bibir mungil Sakura. "Hihihi. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mati? Bukankah aku malah tidak akan mengganggumu lagi?"

"Aku pernah melihat kematian. Dan aku… tidak menyukainya."

"Kenapa? Mati kan bukan akhir dari segalanya. Jika kau selalu berbuat baik, kau pasti akan masuk surga. Jika jahat, kau akan masuk ke neraka. Jadi, mati, sebenarnya bukan hal yang besar. Setiap orang akan mengalaminya."

"Kau bisa semudah itu mengatakan tentang kematian karena kau belum pernah ditinggal mati kakakmu."

"Aku tidak punya kakak, Sasuke-_kun!_"

"Hn, tentu saja. Jelas sekali karena kau terlihat sangat manja. Kau kan anak tunggal."

"Ah, kau menggodaku, Sasuke-_kun!_"

Mau tidak mau, sebuah senyuman melintas sekilas di bibir Sasuke. Hampir saja ia pernah merasakan kehilangan Sakura. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Sungguh.

Dan pertengkaran kemarin, seakan terlupakan begitu saja. Mungkin segalanya memang akan menjadi indah.

.

.

.

Pagi itu dilalui Sasuke dengan seperti biasa. Dia bangun, sikat gigi, cuci muka, dan berangkat sekolah. Sudah dua hari ini hubungannya dengan Sakura membaik. Dan ia tidak terlalu keberatan terus menerus diikuti oleh gadis merah jambu itu. Bahkan ia mulai tidak terbiasa jika gadis itu tidak ada. Sakura gadis yang aneh sekaligus menarik.

Sasuke memasuki kelasnya seperti biasa. Dia duduk di bangku terdepan dan mulai membuka bukunya. Ia mengeluarkan pena dan mulai menulis sesuatu di halaman yang sedikit kosong di buku itu.

_Haruno Sakura. Sakura di musim semi. Nama yang sangat indah. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Seperti bunga Sakura, akankah di suatu musim gugur ia akan gugur?_

Bel berdentang dan semua murid dengan tergesa-gesa duduk ke tempat duduk mereka. Pelajaran Kakashi-_sensei_. Sebenarnya mereka tidak perlu untuk tergesa-gesa karena toh biasanya guru itu datang terlambat.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Di mana Sakura?

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" Suara Kakashi-_sensei_ mengejutkan Sasuke yang sedang menoleh ke belakang itu. Cepat sekali Guru Kakashi datang?

Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak langsung duduk di bangku meja gurunya. Ia maju ke depan kelas, lalu duduk di atas meja Sasuke. Mengingatkan Sasuke saat Sakura duduk di situ juga karena ingin mengetahui _cover_ buku kesayangannya.

Sasuke bisa mendengar guru itu menghela napas berat. Ia memandang anak-anak dengan tatapan sedih. "Kehilangan sering kali membuat kita bersedih. Membuat kita menyalahkan Tuhan kenapa Ia harus mengambil apa yang kita miliki." Suaranya bergetar.

Semua mengernyitkan dahi dengan bingung.

"…namun itu tidak seharusnya menjadikan kita terus bersedih. Kematian bukanlah akhir dari segalanya." Napasnya semakin memberat. Jeda cukup lama membuat semuanya gelisah.

_Kalimat itu familiar._

"Teman kalian, teman yang sangat baik, kemarin malam meninggal dunia dengan damai, dengan sebuah senyuman. Semoga Haruno Sakura beristirahat dengan tenang…"

BRAK!

"LELUCON MACAM APA INI?" teriak Sasuke dengan kemarahan yang memuncak. Ia menggebrak meja dengan keras dan memandang wajah Kakashi-_sensei_ dengan tatapan menantang. Semua orang terkejut akan berita kematian Sakura. Dan lebih terkejut lagi akan reaksi Sasuke.

"Tenang, Sasuke. Sakura meninggal dengan-"

"DIA TIDAK MENINGGAL! KAU BERBOHONG!" Sasuke lalu berlari keluar kelas, meninggalkan semuanya dengan rasa sedih. Ia berlari, menyusuri lorong sekolah yang terasa sepi. Ia berlari, dengan amarah tertahan dan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Ia berlari dalam kesepian yang tiba-tiba datang mencekam. Ia berlari dengan emosi memuncak.

Napas Sasuke tersengal saat ia sampai di kebun belakang sekolah, tempat terakhir Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu. Mereka bercerita banyak. Tentang masa depan, tentang hobi, tentang harapan, tentang hal yang disukai dan dibenci. Mereka bercerita banyak, membuat Sasuke berpikir mereka akan terus seperti itu selamanya. Karena Sakura telah mengentasnya dari rasa kesepian yang selama ini menggerogoti hidupnya.

"Sakura…" Ia memanggil lirih. Berharap Sakura ada di sana. Sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon sakura. Atau sedang jongkok di balik rerimbunan bunga aster.

"Sakura!" ia mulai berteriak. Dan ia merasa sekelilingnya berputar dengan sangat cepat dan ia berada di pusat pusaran. Tangannya menggenggam dengan sangat erat dan membuat buku-buku jarinya bertonjolan.

"SAKURAAA…!" teriakan Sasuke menggema. Memantulkan kerinduan mendalam. Dan tidak terasa, setetes…setetes air mata jatuh dari pipinya.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan kembali ke lorong sekolah. Ia mendengarnya. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki Sakura yang diseret. Ia berbalik ke belakang dan tidak mendapati siapapun…

.

.

.

Gadis di foto itu terlihat sangat cantik. Dengan rambut merah jambu yang tergerai indah dan senyum yang menawan serta mata yang berbentuk bulan sabit saat tersenyum. Ia terlihat seperti malaikat yang selalu bahagia.

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya seorang lelaki bermata hijau. Sasuke mendongak dan mengangguk pelan.

"Terimakasih telah menjadi teman Sakura selama ini. Kau tahu, dia sudah lama menderita penyakit jantung sehingga dia tidak bisa beraktifitas terlalu berat. Bahkan olahraga saja kami melarangnya. Kami tahu suatu saat ini akan terjadi."

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya tajam menatap ke arah foto Sakura yang tersenyum. Wajahnya tidak terbaca.

"Ini untukmu dari Sakura. Dia bilang, kaulah sahabat sejatinya."

"Terimakasih." Sasuke menerima surat yang diberikan kepadanya dengan perlahan.

Lalu Sasuke menjauh meninggalkan rumah Sakura yang ramai dengan pelayat. Ia berlari menuju sekolahnya. Tempat kenangannya akan Sakura terjadi.

Ia duduk di balik pohon sakura. Bersandar di bawah pohon maple yang gundul itu sambil terdiam menengadah dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Setelah itu ia membuka surat itu.

_Dear, Sasuke-_kun_. Apa kabarmu hari ini? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja._

_Aku sedang sangat bahagia di sini. Kau tidak usah khawatir terhadapku. Aku sekarang sedang dikelilingi bidadari yang sangat cantik, lho…_

_Aku harap setelah aku pergi, kau tidak lagi kesepian. Kau, tahu? Kau terlalu tertutup. Kau tidak pernah mau membuka hati dan pikiranmu untuk orang lain, hingga kau akhirnya selalu merasa sendiri di dunia ini._

_Bukan hanya kau yang merasa kesepian. Aku juga. Dan aku yakin, semua orang pernah mengalaminya. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti. Cerialah. Tersenyumlah. Maka dengan itu kebahagiaan akan menyambutmu. Kau tahu, bukan karena bahagia kita baru tersenyum, tapi karena senyum membuat kita bahagia._

_Sejujurnya aku iri sekaligus kesal kepadamu. Iri karena kau selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang perhatian kepadamu. Seperti Naruto yang selalu menanyakan kabarmu. Seperti Kiba yang tidak jemu-jemu mengajakmu bermain sepak bola. Atau seperti Gaara yang selalu menjadi rivalmu di setiap pelajaran. Kau tahu, itu artinya kau dianggap ada. Namun aku kesal kepadamu karena kau sangat angkuh dengan cara menutup diri seperti itu. Dan akhirnya hanya bisa menyalahkan dunia yang kau anggap mengasingkan dirimu._

_Kau tidak seperti aku yang lemah karena penyakit ini. Namun, kau tahu, tidak? Karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk terbuka dan selalu tersenyum, teman datang silih berganti menemaniku. Dan melihatmu yang tertutup itu membuatku bertekad, aku harus membuatmu bersahabat dengan siapapun._

_Kau sangat beruntung, Sasuke-_kun! _Sangat beruntung. Maka, sekarang, cerialah! Tersenyumlah. Buka pikiran dan hatimu. Dan kau akan menemukan hal yang menakjubkan ada di sekelilingmu selama ini._

_Sahabatmu,_

_Haruno Sakura._

.

.

.

Sasuke meremas kertas itu dengan erat, menjadi tak berbentuk. Ia bersandar pada pohon sakura yang kering kerontang. Pada akhirnya, bunga sakura memang akan gugur saat musim gugur.

Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dan isakannya menjadi melodi sedih sore itu.

**TAMAT**

**Saya tau ini sangat geje dan feelnya gak kedapat sama sekali. Terinspirasi sebuah film. REVIEW?**


End file.
